haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannish
Mannish: Eadic * Winderhwesh: Muzhok The language of the Men. It is spoken by the Luiya, and by the Atamarans of Old. It has only changed slightly since its standardisation by Atama the Great, as there is an ongoing effort to preserve it as it was. Mannish is written on parchment and on paper in latin characters, with a few exeptions. On stone it uses the Runic Form of Stenbrans. Click HERE 'to see a dictionary of terms in Mannish. Click 'HERE '''to see a list and explanation of modern verbs in detail. History and Establishment The Men of Edorlund spoke many dialects in the dark ages, though many words and grammatical rules were the same. With the coming of Atama the Great in ct:461, the language of Men was standardized, as part of the effort to make men a great, united people. Very few words have changed since those days, thousands of years ago, though many words have been added to reflect changing environments. Many words today were influenced, and directly taken from the Faromi settlers in Edorlund, as the Men used to have a strong trade relationship with the Elves. In turn, the Elvish Faronaf language took many words from Men. Phonology '''Vowels and Diphthongs '*Can vary. Sometimes 'I' can represent what should be written as Ï (/i/). '** Can be written as a double I (ii). For example Riit. Double i is the Atamaran spelling - the modern spelling is ï. * /ɑː/ can be written as a double 'aa' as well as just a single a. The double aa is more archaic, and has turned into a single a. * eo (/eɪ ɒ/ or /eɪ ɔː/); ea (/eɪ æ/ or /eɪ ə/) are separated. * English examples are in Received Pronunciation. * ie is pronounced /i/. However ïe is pronounced /eɪ ɛ/. An example is Sïeks. If it were written i.e: 'Sieks' it would be pronounced like 'Seeks' Vowels before 'r' at the end of a word: Vowels before 'r' in the middle of a word: * When an 'r' is in the middle of a word, it is normally pronounced and rolled. Consonants The pronunciation chart for Mannish in the Latin script. * 'R's are often rolled slightly. R's are not pronounced when after a vowel at the end of a word in most common accents, though in Atamaran times the R was pronounced no matter. * The Velar Nasal combination (ng) is pronounced as in English when at the end of a word (Walk'ing'), but in the middle of a word the 'g' is pronounced - the Mannish 'Ceorli'ng'as' would be pronounced 'Ceorli'ng'-'g'''as' (IPA: /ŋg/) Basic Rules * Prepositions are added as suffixes onto the ends of words on which they succeed in English. ** Heald - Hold ** Ar - Of ** Healdar - Hold of. *Normally, to pluralize ad -as. Of course, add the plural before a suffix. **Healdasar - Holds of. *In stead of writing 'of' as a suffix onto the word before (Segar'ar''' Thormir - Saga of Thormir), one can write it similar to the english 's. (Thormir'i' Segar) * Always add -er for the superlative, -or for the comparative. Add -eor for words that would end in -ful in English. -eor goes after the superlative/comparative. Add the suffix -u/-ur for a Tier 1 intensifier (very) and -ura/-uran for a Tier 2 (extremely) onto the beginning of a word. **Get - Good **Geter - Best **Getor - Better **Rït - Right **Rïteor - Rightful. ** Sarïteor - Very Rightful. ** Scerïteoror - More Extremely Rightful. *The letter E is always pronounced. C/K RULES: * K is considered archaic. * The letter c is always pronounced /k/. * In the past c was sometimes pronounced as /s/. Category:LanguagesCategory:Mannish Category:Mannish Tongues